robloxrpersfandomcom-20200213-history
WiFiKing42
"WiFi's a manipulative, sociopathic bastard, much like Soard, who honestly knows jackshi+ about what to do when someone entrusts you with information." ~Timpookie WiFiKing42 is a name known by many in the RP forums, but is better known as "WiFi", or "weefee" by stupid people. Joining in the beginning of 2013, WiFi never actually remembered his anniversary, and just guesses that he's probably here a long time, which isn't true. His start is brighter than most people though, having modestly made his way into the community, starting with a small group of people, which led to a larger group, then a larger group, then, eventually, the center stage of the new generation of RP. He keeps to his modest self, however, although his short attention span makes him a terrible OP, as well as quite a troublemaker. Biography WiFi's real name is Daniel Yuen, which he, at one point, tried to keep secret but he figured out he was never good with coming up with names in the first place. Daniel was born in Houston, Texas, and grew up in Houston, Texas. He has never moved away from Houston, Texas, which to him is a nightmare he soon wishes he will wake up to. Born in November 4, 1997, Daniel is quite perhaps the oldest forumer here that is still active. He takes no joy in it though, as arguing with people on the forum feels more satisfying to him than scoring a 2000 in his SAT. Daniel is also interested in PC gaming, DaichiAkane, and German football, especially a team called Borussia Dortmund. Good luck pronouncing that. Personality He's been told many times that he is down-to-earth, and generally more helpful and friendly than the other RPers. He isn't the smartest, but he believes himself to be charismatic and able to calm situations down (by joining the situation and rekting them).However, he knows he is sarcastic, and the biggest asshole to people he doesn't like, which fortunately, is not much, Appearance WiFi wears his signature mime mask and blue scarf, as well as a black and white suit. RP Careers WiFi is known to have creative and brilliant ideas, but his management skill is very very poor, and is usually the reason his RPs dies. The Lazarus Pill: About 14 pages. His first RP about drug wars, which ended because he didn't want to maintain it. It was an idea the joiners really liked. Memoirs of The Sea: His biggest RP created with the help of Zorrow about pirates, but with only 18 pages before it died because of its complexity. In fact it was so complex it was posted three times by accident due to problems with the filter. With the help of soardlo, he managed to get it through (This is how he met soardlo) A remake was attempted a few times but the magic wasn't right without its complexity. Star-Shooters: His first solo RP about a different split in the Wild West. It only had one joiner and 5 pages. It was said to be his last RP. Project Hotline: A psychedelic murder mystery ISRP inspired by Hotline Miami. It had many joiners, but again, died due to bad management Tragedy of Eight: Another naval RP that he wrote, which was a story inspired by the Argonauts, in which eight people were chosen to follow an omen and stop a rising evil in the East. It had about 22 pages, and was his most successful RP, but due to inactive joiners it died. This was also the beginning of his conflict with soardlo. Trivia * WiFi lives in Houston, Texas * WiFi is on the verge of making an indie game, which hasn't been touched since two months ago * WiFi is on the verge to become a software engineer * WiFi made a world called Jithasa back in 2013, and hasn't been used to this day. * WiFi is a manipulative asshole who posted where Tim lives publicly on the forums multiple times, most recently 29/4/15, and is a Nazi sympathizer (Hence being in a group advocating the Aryan Master Race concept). And yet people are still friends with the bastard.